Some roller bearings include cylindrical rolling elements, or needle bearings, held in circumferential positions within a cage. In certain needle roller bearing applications, a flow of lubricant may be provided to the rolling elements to enhance bearing performance and reduce wear. Some known types of cage with enhanced lubrication features are disclosed in U.S. Pub. 2015/0292557 and CN Pub. 105257703.
One type of known needle roller bearing includes a cage that both holds rolling elements and provides a radial support surface for contacting a surrounding support element, such as a housing, a shaft, or a bearing ring. Excessive contact between the radial support surface of the cage and the surrounding support element can cause undesirable heat and abrasive wear.
A need exists for a cage that both facilitates lubricant flow to rolling elements and reduces undesirable excessive contact between the cage and a surrounding support element.